Anime Romance -- Fairy Tail - NaLu
by emeralddrop
Summary: [From my one-shot book, Anime Romance on Wattpad] All of my Nalu one-shots. It'd be best to look at my most recent ones, because the first couple are hideous.
1. Vulcan Trouble

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Vulcan Trouble**_

**[NaLu]**

* * *

**This is actually from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, from Wattpad. 3**

* * *

_Please excuse the horribleness of this one-shot. It was my very first one, before I started to improve in writing. 3 Enjoy. I did edit a little bit, but couldn't finish the rest._

* * *

"Luce, watch out!" Natsu cried out.

"Huh?" slipped from the blonde's lips as she leaped away from the spot she had been in before.

She barely managed to get out of the way, before a giant monkey fist went down.

"Kya! Get away from me! I open thee, Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" Lucy yelled.

"Moooooo! Lucy! You have SUCH a great body!" Taurus send with anime hearts in his eyes.

"Just get rid of the Vulcan!" Lucy sweatdropped.

"MOOOOOO!" and with that Taurus attacked the Vulcan.

Lucy sweat dropped. Seriously. She looked over at Natsu. He was fighting five of the seven Vulcans we were supposed to get rid of.

Then all of the sudden, a Vulcan appeared in front of Lucy.

"Kya!" and she was reaching for her keys, and grabbed Virgos.

Just as she was about to open her gate, the Vulcan swatted at her and Lucy accidentally let go of Virgo's keys. Not only that, the rest of her keys fell off.

Crap, Lucy thought. And she started to back up.

And she went over the edge.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

"Luce!"

Lucy managed to grab onto the ledge, but she could already feel herself, starting to slip.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Whatever was going on up there, Lucy hoped that Natsu was okay. Then she tried to pull herself up, but she slipped a little more, so that the only thing that she could do was hang on for dear life and wait for Natsu. Why couldn't we have brought Happy? Lucy thought.

Then she had a bright idea. Her keys! Lucy's hand went to the usual spot...but nothing was there. Crap! and then she remembered that her keys had been knocked off when she had been swatted by that Vulcan.

Crap. Then Lucy started to slip more.

"Natsu!" Lucy was crying now. [No, she doesn't have her whip, cuz it was also knocked off in the fight.]

"Luce! Wait for one more second!" he said.

"Argh..."Then...that's when I entirely slipped off. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

Lucy closed her eyes, screaming. Then a hand caught her.

"Luce, I got ya," he said, quietly as he pulled her up.

Lucy didn't open her eyes until she was in Natsu's lap. When she did, she found her self looking up at Natsu. And in that moment, Lucy saw how... cute Natsu was. Wait...cute?! She blushed.

"Hey Luce, you okay?" Natsu asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine." Lucy said, still blushing.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yup," Lucy said, looking away, trying to hide her blush.

Why had she thought that Natsu was cute? Why?

Then Natsu's face appeared in front of Luce's. "You sure?"

"Why are you asking, so much?" Lucy said while using her hair to cover my blush which had gotten redder.

Natsu made Lucy look at him. Then he brushed her hair out of her face.

Lucy's blush got redder.

Natsu leaned down, slowly. Lucy's breath got faster.

Soon their faces were so close that their noses touched. "N-Natsu. Y-You're so c-close..." Lucy muttered.

Natsu didn't say anything. He just looked at Lucy. It looked like he wanted to do something.

Then he finally whispered something. "Luce. Don't ever do that again. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you,".

Lucy's face was as red as a cherry now. "Nat-"

She was interrupted by the Fire Dragon Slayer's lips. Lucy's eyes widened, and went stiff. But a moment later, she grew relaxed and got more into the kiss.

* * *

_It's a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed. 3_

_Nalu is one of my OTPs. Yay._

* * *

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


	2. Yellow

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Yellow**_

**[NaLu]**

* * *

**This is actually from my one-shot book on Wattpad, Anime Romance.**

* * *

_Honestly, I'm so embarrassed by how horribly these one-shots were written. Maybe one day, I'll come back around and edit them. (I wrote these when I was new to online writing.)_

* * *

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah Natsu?" Lucy said while looking up at the night sky.

Natsu and Lucy were looking up at the night sky. The reason why was this...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey Luce!" Yelled the pink haired mage._

_"Yeah?" Lucy asked looking away from the mission board. It was her turn to pick a mission._

_ "Can you come somewhere with me tonight?" Natsu asked, rather quietly, with out his usual...mood?_

_ Something was up._

_ "Uh... sure Natsu," Lucy answered, really confused, and was trying to figure out what was wrong._

_ "Okay! See ya tonight!" His usual expression was back, and he ran off, grinning, probably to go start a fight with Gray._

_ What was that about? Lucy thought as she scratched her head._

_ Meanwhile..._

_ "Did you hear that Lisanna?" asked Mira Jane excitedly._

_ She had overheard Natsu's and Lucy's conversation, unfortunately._

_ "Oh my gosh! Yeah. I bet he likes her!" Lisanna said back, excited for her best friend._

_ "I can't believe it!' Mira cried out, still very over-excited. "The couple I wanted together is now going to get together!"_

_ **End of the Flashback**_

* * *

"I...Uh" Natsu stuttered out.

Lucy looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I.. I think... Ummmm.." Natsu was blushing, slightly, now.

"What Natsu? Spit it out," Lucy asked, concerned now.

Lucy had never seen Natsu like this before.

"Come on Natsu. You can tell me! I'm your best-Kya!"

Lucy had been interrupted Natsu. He had pushed her down by the shoulders and was now on top of her.

"N-Natsu. What.." Lucy trailed off, looking up at Natsu, blushing now.

"Ummm..." Natsu was now blushing, almost redder then a tomato.

He started to leaned down, but stopped when their faces were 3 centimeters from touching.

Lucy was blushing as hard as Natsu now. "Natsu-san..."

She had never seen her best friend like this before. But as she was looking into his onyx eyes, she started to feel something that she only felt around Natsu, and nobody else. Expect time, it was stronger.

Natsu, on the other hand, looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Ever since saving her from the Infinfty Clock, his feelings for Lucy had grown much more. He had tried to explain to Gray, but they only ended up fighting. And when he talked to Erza, she only punched him. So he had done what his gut told him to. To ask her out on a date. But he was doubting himself now. What if...What if Lucy didn't return his feelings?

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours,(in a good way), to Lucy. Then Natsu started to push himself away. But one thing stopped him.

Lucy had leaned forward and started kissing him, on pure instinct. Natsu widened his eyes in surprise then relaxed.

A moment later she pulled away, looking at Natsu. Then she realized what she had done, she looked down blushing.

Natsu chuckled a little.

Lucy looked up surprised. "W-What?"

"I... Maybe this will answer it," he said, leaning forward, much bolder now.

"Huh?" Lucy's eyes widened.

A moment later, they were kissing again, making this kiss longer to savor this alone-moment,

.

...

...

...

Unfortunately... they weren't alone...

Two Suspicious People Hiding in the Bushes

"Did you get that?!"

"Yup!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to show the guild!"

The two suspicious people ran off into the night.

* * *

_I dunno, I really need to edit these. Hope you enjoyed!_

* * *

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


	3. Bubbly

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Bubbly**_

**[NaLu]**

* * *

**This is from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.**

* * *

_Yet another rom before my improvement of writing. Seriously need to edit._

* * *

Lucy looked at the window of her apartment. It was raining. Again.

For the past week it had been raining and nobody wanted on the team wanted to do any missions. Well actually, they were busy. Grey got called off with Juvia to who knows where. Erza was out with the Master at a meeting. And Natsu and Happy had been...only Kami knows where!

She sighed. She missed her team, especially her salmon-haired partner. Lucy looked out the window, watching as the rain fell. Then all of the sudden, there was a flash of lighting and a boom of thunder.

"KYA!" Lucy cried out, startled, as the power went out. She was left in complete darkness.

Lucy sighed. She couldn't wait until it was sunny again. But, now, she was tired. Lucy started to close her eyes. Well until, the window was opened and closed. Lucy's eyes shot open to see a figure.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy yelped in surprise. She jumped out of her bed and onto Natsu.

"Hey there, Luce," he said, grinning.

Then Lucy noticed a certain neko not there.

"Hey, where's Happy?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Happy is on a date with Carla!"

"WHAT?! When did that happen?!"

"When you were gone Luce! We missed you back at the guild, ya know,"

Lucy nodded. She hadn't gone to the guild for the last three days. Then she just happened to realize something. She was still hugging Natsu!

Lucy's face immediately turned red and let go of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu was a bit disappointed when this happened.

Then Lucy started to shiver. Since the power had gone out, the heater was off. And now, she was freezing her butt off. She ran back to her bed and jumped back in, puling the covers back up. But she was still shivering.

Natsu noticed, and frowned. So he did what his instincts told him to.

He got into Lucy's bed.

"Kya! Natsu! Get out!" Lucy yelled out him, startled, and blushed a little.

"But you're freezing!"

And, hence, they started arguing back and forth. After five minutes, Lucy gave up.

Natsu grinned and put his arm around Lucy. Her face was starting to turn noticeably red.

But at least she was warm. She scooted a little closer to Natsu. Natsu's grin got wider. He pulled Lucy closer to him and she made no move to stop him.

They were like this for the rest of the night, and they both fell asleep.

In the morning, Natsu woke up first, but he didn't get out of bed. Instead he looked at his blonde hair partner. He thought she was cute. Not weird. But cute. That day when he had met her, his life had gotten a little brighter. And he loved having her as his partner.

Natsu leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then, he went back to sleep.

* * *

_GAH, THIS FLUFF BUT ITS HORRIBLY WRITTEN, IM SORRY._

* * *

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


	4. Skittles

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Skittles**_

**[NaLu]**

* * *

**This one-shot is from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.**

* * *

_Sorry, another bad one. I swear, I could write a decent reader x anime character, but I can't do ships, like wtf._

* * *

"Hey Lucy! Are those Skittles?!" Natsu asked, bouncing toward the celestial mage.

"Yeah. Why?" Lucy said, chewing one.

"Well can I have some?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"Why? I thought you didn't like sweets!" Lucy was shocked. He liked things spicy.

"Well...can I just have some?" Natsu said, slightly anxious.

Lucy sighed. "Fine. What color?"

"Yellow please!"

Lucy looked at her partner, kind of werided out by him, as she handed him some yellow skittles.

"Why do you like the yellow ones, Natsu?" Lucy blurted out, for some oddball reason, that even she didn't know.

"Oh. Well because I like the way they look, but I don't know what they taste like," Natsu said, blushing slightly, as he swallowed one.

Lucy was now very confused. "What do you mean you don't know what they taste like? You're eating a coup-!" Lucy was interrupted by the Fire mage in a the weirdest way possible.

Natsu was kissing her!

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Mira was looking at the two mages, giggling. She, at last, had gotten those two bakas together!

"Mira? What'da ya do?" asked Lisanna, looking at the two, kissing.

"Mmm.. Just a little bit of advice from me and some candy," Mira grinned.

"You did not..." Lisanna said, shocked.

"Yup." Mira giggled a little more. "Ah... All I did was give candy to Lucy and gave Natsu some directions! I helped him beat Gray!"

The two mages were now staring at each other blushing. Mira smiled and giggled some more.

"Why didn't you get ME in on it?! Oh well, that's one couple off your list, and who I'm happy to see together! Who's the next?" Lisanna asked, smiling, that she was helping her sister in in doing this for her friends.

Mira grinned evilly. Lisanna's smile dropped off her fast, faster then you could say the letter, 'c'.

* * *

_Does any ship Bixlow and Lisanna? Just asking._

* * *

- - emeralddrop / rico


	5. Call Me Maybe?

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Call Me Maybe?**_

**[NaLu]**

* * *

**This one-shot is from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.**

* * *

_I don't even know._

* * *

I walked out onto stage nervous as hell. Don't get me wrong, I've performed before, even in front of more people. But this time...this time, it was different.

I sauntered up to the mic, while smiling, and then said into it,"Hey guys! How are you?".

I was replied with the roar of the crowd. But even that didn't give enough confidence to look at the front row.

But still, I smiled.

Then the sound of violins filled the stadium, causing the crowd to scream louder, but they quickly hushed each other.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There was no way I was going to mess this up!

I opened my eyes and started singing,"I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me, I'll never tell. I look to you as it fell, and now you're in my way!".

I removed the mic from the stand, and then started walking stage left.

That's when I tripped.

After that, everything was blurry.

But I knew one thing for certain.

Natsu had said something I will never forget.

"LUCY! Don't leave me! I need you here! Please stay!"

And he said the one thing that changed both of our lives forever.

"I love you!"

* * *

_**Five Years Later...**_

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"Where's Nashi?"

"Uh... I thought you had her,".

All of the sudden, there was the scream of the crowd. Then... AWWWS.

"Hey guys! Are you all here to see my mommie's show?"

Lucy and Natsu's eyes widened, and they looked at each other. Then they both ran to the stage.

* * *

_This fluff._

* * *

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


End file.
